Take Care of My Heart, I Left It with You
by Coalesced
Summary: Bella is diagnosed with a heart disease. She has a month left unless she gets a heart donor. The love of her life dumps her when he knows about the news. When Bella has a heart attack, someone miraclously donated a heart. Who's that person? AH. WITH EPOV
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

**A/N: Another One-Shot :P**

Take Care of My Heart, I Left It with You

BPOV

I placed a single freesia on _his _grave.

_He_ loved them; _he_ said it reminded him of me. I closed my eyes and let myself wonder back into the past.

_Flashback starts_

"Bella, you have a heart disease."

These words pierced through my heart, I was dying…

It can't be, my life was just starting to get better…

"How… long do I … have… left?" My voice broke at the last word.

"I can't be sure, but approximately a month and if we don't find a heart donor… you'll die."

"Th-thank you, doctor…"

I left the clinic in a daze.

Waiting for me outside was my boyfriend, Edward. He was the best boyfriend ever. Perfect in almost everything, I still could not believe he loved me.

"Edward," I sobbed into his chest, wetting his t-shirt.

"Hey, Bella, what's wrong?" He asked while gently rubbing circles on my back to soothe me.

"I… I… got… heart… disease…" swallowing a sob at every word, I burst into tears at the last moment.

Edward did not say anything.

"Edward?"

He snapped out of it and said, "Yeah… baby? Let's get you home."

He drove me back to my small apartment.

"Go to sleep, Bella."

I clung on tightly to his shirt, scared that he will just disappear.

"You… will stay here?"

"Yes, Bella." He kissed my forehead.

"Go to sleep…"

It was not long before I fell into a deep slumber.

-A week after-

"Bella, I have something to talk to you about…"

"Yes, Edward. What's wrong?"

"Bella, we… are just not working out…"

"Wha-What do you mean?"

"I am breaking up with you…"

"You… don't … want me?"

"No."

"Is it because of my disease?"

He swallowed. "Yes…"

He turned and left.

My whole world just fell apart…

"BELLA!"

I heard someone cried my name before darkness consumed me. Someone caught me before I fell. It felt like my angel's arm, but it was someone else's voice…

-When she wakes up-

"Bella," it was not Edward…

"Jacob?" I whispered. My voice was hoarse.

"How long was I out?"

"For 14 hours."

"Whoa… That's long…"

I mustered up my courage and asked, "Where's… Edward?" A sob threatened to escape my mouth when I said his name…

"He… left you, Bella. You've gotta stop thinking about him…"

"I can't'…"

"Jacob," I smiled widely at him. He was helping me recover from the loss of… _him_. Jacob was my medicine now, my own personal ray of sunshine...

"Hey, Bells. What's up?"

"The ceiling." I giggled. I was trying to stay as positive as possible.

My month was nearly up. I did not go to school anymore and stayed mainly at the hospital, just in case anything happens…

But, what I think is that they are just trying to prolong the inevitable…

"Really funny, Bells." Jacob replied sarcastically.

Then… my heart felt pain…

I clutched my chest.

"Jake…"

His eyes widened and he quickly shouted for the doctor.

I blacked out again.

-When she wakes up-

I opened my eyes weakly.

"Jake?"

His big hand was around my small one.

"Yes, Bells?"

"I didn't die?" My voice was hoarse and rough.

"No, or I wouldn't be here." He chuckled lightly.

"Awww… I thought I could go…" I smiled and continued, "So… did we get a new deadline? When am I going to drop-dead? "

"No, Bella. Someone donated a heart…"

My eyes widened.

_Someone donated a heart? Who was so noble as to give his life up?_

"Who?"

He handed me a note.

"I'm sorry, Bella." and he left me in the room.

In the note, in _his_ perfect calligraphy, it wrote:

_Dear Bella,_

_I'm sorry for lying to you. It was the only way you'd accept Jacob, I had to leave you with someone I trust that would be able to love you._

_I have always loved you, Bella. Don't get too upset, I want you to be happy forever._

_Take care of my heart, I left it with you…_

_Loving you forever, _

_Edward._

I hugged the note to my chest. A tear started coming.

"Edward," I breathed.

"I love you too…" and I sobbed for the love of my life.

_Flashback ends_

"Bella,"

I turned to see Jacob. I smiled weakly.

He placed his arm on my shoulder and turned to see Edward's grave.

Edward… the man who gave up his life for me…

The End~

**A/N: This story is just so touching, I was sniffing while writing it. I guess I was getting too into character…**

**If I get a good response, I may just write an EPOV for this. So put me on author or story alert. I am not sure if I making it into another chapter or story…**

**Actually when you read the EPOV, you will understand it fully. **

**Sorry, I can't leave a smiley, I'm feeling really sorry for Edward right now…**


	2. Chapter 2: Please Read My Other Stories

**A/N:**

**Hey, people. Check out my new stories. They're one-shots :P**

**Please give them a try. I personally think, "Take care of my heart, I left it with you" is better. **

**I will try to update "I'm not me" and "Operation Revenge Failed" asap**

**-Dare2Dream97**


	3. Chapter 3: EPOV

**A/N: I decided to do the EPOV**

Take Care of My Heart, I Left It with You EPOV

EPOV

I was waiting outside the clinic for Bella, she had complained of headaches and I made her visit the doctor.

I saw Bella left the clinic in a daze.

"Edward," she sobbed into my chest.

"Hey, Bella, what's wrong?" I asked while gently rubbing circles on her back to soothe her.

"I… I… have… a… heart… disease…" she replied, swallowing a sob at every word and burst into tears at the last moment.

_What? Heart disease? Bella? Heart disease? I need to know more… _

"Edward?"

I snapped out of it and said, "Yeah… baby? Let's get you home." _I could not ask Bella, not when she looks so depressed…_

I drove her back to her small apartment.

"Go to sleep, Bella."

She clung on tightly to my shirt.

"You… will stay here?"

"Yes, Bella." I kissed her forehead.

"Go to sleep…" I repeated.

It was not long before she fell into a deep slumber.

I tore myself away from her and went to my Volvo.

I had 2 choices:

1. Stay here with Bella

2. Find out more about the problem and whether Bella would die…

I fastened my seat belt and drove back to the clinic.

-The Clinic-

"I'm looking for the doctor who saw Isabella Swan this afternoon."

"Please enter this room."

I went in and the doctor was seating on the chair.

"I'm here to enquire about Isabella Swan and her condition."

He raised his eyebrow, "And you're her…" He trailed off.

"Boyfriend."

"Sorry, but due to a matter of privacy, we're not allowed to divulge any information about our patients."

"Just a question, does she need a heart donor?"

The doctor looked at the floor and then at me.

"Yes."

I took in a big breath.

"How long… does she have… le-ft?" My voice broke at 'left'.

"A month, that is if we can't find a donor," he said gravely.

"Can… I donate… my heart to her?"

He seemed surprised, then understanding.

"You… really do love her, don't you?"

I looked at him; my eyes were no doubt teary.

"I love her more than life itself, I cannot bear to let her die…"

"Come; let's take a test to see if heart is compatible…" (**Um… not really sure if you could just **_**donate **_**your heart… um… so let's just pretend all this is legal.**)

The doctor smiled at me after I took the test.

"All you have to do is to sign this form and whenever Isabella needs a heart, we'll just use yours."

And I signed my life away…

-3 days later-

"Hey, Jacob."

"Um… what do you need, _Edward?_" He sneered at my name.

I cringed slightly and he pretended he did not see that. I knew Jacob liked Bella too. Bella likes him too. Just that I love Bella and Bella loves me more than she likes him.

But now, when I am out of the picture, I need someone to take care of _my_ Bella.

"Bella… is dying."

His eyes widened.

"WHAT?" He growled. _This guy sure has an anger problem… or maybe only towards me… Well, he better treat Bella well. Or I raise from the underworld to hunt him…_

"Bella… is dying… and she needs a heart… donor… so I signed up to… donate… my heart… but when I die… I need you to pass her… this note." I handed him my letter. I had spent last night writing it over and over till I was satisfied.

I continued, "I'm going to… break… up with… h-er… so she would accept you…" I was crying freely now. I did not care about the fact I am crying in front of another guy that may call me weak.

"Please… take care of… her," I finished.

His eyes softened. He placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I will, Edward. Don't worry."

I tried to smile at him; it probably came out as a grimace…

-4 days later- (**Same scene as 'a week later' in BPOV**)

I was going to break up with Bella today. I could not let it drag any further, or I might be too selfish to give her up…

"Bella, I have something to talk to you about…" _I love you, Bella. Please, don't hate me too much…_

"Yes, Edward. What's wrong?"

"Bella, we… are just not working out…" _Stab_

"Wha-What do you mean?"

"I am breaking up with you…" _Slash_

"You… don't … want me?"

"No." _Tear_

"Is it because of my disease?"

He swallowed. "Yes…" _Burn_

I turned and left, trying not to turn back.

_My heart is now in ashes._

I saw Jacob Black hiding behind a huge tree.

"BELLA," he screamed I turn to see my angel falling to the ground.

My eyes widened as I turned and ran to catch her before she fell.

"I'll take it from here."

I handed Bella over to Jacob reluctantly…

Our last embrace…

As he walked back to Bella's house, I shouted, "WAIT!"

I ran to them and kissed Bella on her lips.

Our last kiss…

As he left, I whispered to no one in particular.

"Take care of my heart, I left it with you."

With that I collapse in the forest, curled up and cried…

The End~

**A/N: Hmmm… I just thought of something, I could make Bella die to make it more dramatic and a happier ending than only one dying… But I have this really weird liking towards sad endings. It brings us back to reality that not everything will end up like in fairytales…**

**But I guess I'll just leave it like that…**

**Maybe I'll re-write it one day for Team Edward-Bella fans. (I'M ONE OF THEM.)**

**Should I make a Jacob POV? Since Edward's one end before she even dies…**

**Review~**


End file.
